El sueño de Dionisio
by Bleu-et-rouge
Summary: Grantaire siente cosas que desea ocultar, pero estas surgen inevitablemente fuera del estado de vigilia del muchacho [Mi primer fic, por favor si lo lees deja tu opinión!]
1. Dionisio y Apolo

**N/A: Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic. Agradecería opiniones, sugerencias, etc! de todas maneras lo pienso continuar. Saludos!**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (¡Ojalá!), son obra de Victor Hugo.**

"Todo esto está mal" pensó Grantaire, "Todo esto está MUY mal"

Hace ya bastantes días que ese pensamiento era el primero que se le veía a la mente cuando despertaba. Era plenamente consciente de ello, lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que no estaba haciendo, mejor dicho, sintiendo lo correcto. Durante el día, sus obligaciones y su frecuente ingesta de alcohol lograban alejarlo de ello. Pero durante la noche, inevitablemente, todo volvía en forma de sueño.

El sueño más hermoso que pudiera existir, para él.

Grantaire se levantó de la cama de un salto, tratando de evitar seguir pensando en aquello. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su pequeña casa para tomar el desayuno habitual en el Café Musian. Asisitía a la escuela de leyes, como la mayoría de sus amigos y tenía un buen pasar económico, siendo el segundo hijo de burgueses y el único soltero, aunque había preferido vivir solo, más por mero capricho que por real necesidad "Si no puedo liberarme de convivir con mis padres menos podré liberar a Francia" bromeaba con sus amigos.

Sus amigos. Les amis del ABC.

Grantaire suspiró mientras le echaba una ojeada al periódico.

Aquel día era especial. La noticia de que Lamarque estaba en sus últimas se había esparcido por toda francia con una rapidez increíble. Eran tiempos difíciles, la brecha entre ricos y pobres se hacía cada vez más grande y con la muerte de Lamarque el régimen monárquico podría continuar con fuerza, algo sin dudas horroroso para el honor de los caídos en la Revolución Francesa y todos los amantes de la Patria y de la Libertad. Grantaire pensó en sus amigos. Se sentía tan ajeno a todo eso, sentía tan poco fervor por su lucha. No es que no deseara la libertad, pero su concepto de la misma distaba del de sus amigos. Encontraba divertido como pasaban horas hablando de pobreza y desigualdad sin haber pasado jamás por todo aquello, y cómo idolatraban a Lamarque, cuando él tampoco había acabado con todos esos males sociales. Grantaire pensaba que, monarquía o no, esos problemas persistirían. Era todo un escéptico.

Sin embargo, allí estaba.

¿El motivo?...

Grantaire vio cómo entraban uno a uno sus amigos dentro del café. Joly, Jehan, Bahorel, Lesgles, Feuilly, Courfeyrac seguido de ese chico nuevo pecoso cuyo nombre no recordaba bien, Combeferre…

Detrás de ellos, un joven rubio con aspecto muy serio y facciones dignas de una estatua de mármol griega cerró la puerta del café.

Grantaire sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Se acomodó en su asiento rápidamente, mientras saludaba a sus amigos y se servía su primera copa de vino.

"Amigos, ha llegado el momento. Lamarque está a punto de morir y debemos actuar raudamente. Hemos hablado mucho sobre nuestros ideales y lo que queremos cambiar, ahora llegó el momento de actuar. Enfrentarnos con los sicarios del poder que esperan su turno para asumir el control y someter a nuestra querida Francia de nuevo. Enfrentarnos a ellos, entregar nuestras vidas si es necesario. ¿Qué son nuestras vidas en comparación con las perdidas día a día, por la miseria? ¡Morir como héroes, amigos, sabiendo que estamos dejando un legado mucho mayor! ¡Que serviremos de inspiración para futuras generaciones que seguirán luchando hasta que haya Igualdad, Libertad y Fraternidad como aquellos que lucharon antes que nosotros! No hay motivo más maravilloso por el cual morir que este. Pero con buena organización y el pueblo de nuestro lado, aseguraremos nuestra victoria ¡Esperanza amigos, que la Francia Soñada estará por florecer en el alma de cada uno de sus habitantes, y el miserable y desencantador invierno será cosa del pasado!"

Enjolras había pronunciado este pequeño y emotivo discurso con la seriedad y firmeza de una roca. Sin duda alguna, el chico rubio tenía, mas allá de sus convicciones (o a partir de éstas, quien sabe) un don casi divino para la oratoria. Todos sus amigos aplaudieron con fervor, emocionados hasta las lágrimas y al grito de ¡VIVE LE FRANCE! .

Todos menos Grantaire.

El joven se había quedado impasible, petrificado como una roca.

No podía creer la maravilla que había escuchado. El convencimiento con el que hablaba, la seguridad…

De repente recordó su sueño y se ruborizó. Se sirvió otra copa de vino rápidamente mientras observaba como sus amigos se abrazaban emocionados.

La convicción con la cual había sido pronunciado el discurso que acababa de oír obraba en él de una manera radical. Se sentía maravillado, sin duda creyente de todo eso por lo menos un momento, un momento maravilloso. Sentía compromiso con todo aquello, confianza en sus palabras, alegría. Y mil emociones nuevas, mil emociones extrañas y confusas confluían en él, mezclándose y dejándolo perplejo, incapaz de reaccionar, como si interiormente tratara de descifrar lo que exactamente estaba sintiendo.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, se sentía vivo.

Sin duda alguno, allí se encontraba el motivo de sus visitas al café.

"Grantaire, ¿No brindas con nosotros?" la voz de Combeferre se oyócomo lejana en la cabeza de Grantaire, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y obligándolo a mirar a sus amigos. Era el único que faltaba allí, en el círculo situado en el medio del café, apartado en esa mesita. Sin responder, llevó su copa consigo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y exclamaba sarcásticamente ¡Por Francia! ¡La perra desagradecida por la cual estoy dispuesto a morir!

Todos rieron. Todos menos Enjolras. Él se limitó a negar con la con resignación, como cuando un padre ve una repetida acción reprochable de su niño pero ya se cansó de advertirle. Grantaire se acercó a él con una palmadita en el hombro "Bien hecho, Apolo" le susurró.

Enjolras le dedicó una media sonrisa.


	2. Love is

**N/A: ¡Hola lectores! Primero me disculparé por la tardanza en actualizar, prometo hacerlo más frecuentemetne en el futuro! Más ahora que la historia va tomando forma :) Quiero agradecer a Usagi Mitzui por su comentario, el primero que recibí, estas cosas realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo, ya con saber que una sola persona disfruta esta historia me siento realizada. Gracias por leer y sigan dejando opiniones en lo posible.**

_"Estaba solo. Como se había sentido siempre: completamente solo. Lo primero que atinaba a hacer en aquel extraño lugar era alzar lo ojos al cielo. No veía nada: sólo oscuridad. Sentía deseos de correr y de escapar de ese lugar, pero una extraña fuerza lo hacía mantenerse ahí, en ese confuso lugar que aparecía una obra de arte de algún pintor estrambótico con una paleta compuesta de los colores más lúgubres. Nada estaba definido: un poco de violeta por allá, grises en diferentes tonalidades y bordó se mezclaban dando lugar a una especie de infierno donde lo único tangible era esa locura de "no-lugar"_

La semana transcurrió todo lo tranquila que podía trascurrir luego del anuncio de Enjolras. Se sabía poco y nada sobre la salud de Lamarque debido que el gobierno ocultaba la poca información existente para evitar el alboroto. Ante esta situación. Les Amis habían optado por estar alertas. Combeferre sugería que mantuvieran la calma, lo cual era lo más prudente: no vaya a ser que los nervios les jugaran una mala pasada. Joly comentaba sobre los efectos nocivos de los nervios y la ansiedad en la salud, pero no era tomado muy seriamente.

Si embargo, había uno de ellos, que había entrado en el grupo recientemente, que parecía r alejadísimo de toda esa realidad. Era lógico: Courfeyrac lo había introducido hacía relativamente poco al grupo. Había anunciado que era simpatizante de Bonaparte y Enjolras no pudo evitar sentir una ligera aversión por él. A pesar de ello, había adquirido cierto aprecio en las pocas reuniones que había participado.

Una de esas tardes de reunión, este chico llegó más distraído que de costumbre. portaba una sonrisa bobalicona y no parecía estar prestando atención al debate que se había formado

"¡MARIUS! ¡¿ACASO ERES SORDO O QUÉ?!" Enjolras estaba realmente furioso

"Em, lo siento ¿qué ha pasado? ya dije que iba a cooperar con el proyecto para desviar los fondos aloqueseadecaridad, eh ¡Es un día demasiado bello para discutir!"

"Marius, Enjolras está haciendo una votación sobre si debemos montar la barricada aquí o ..." le susurró Courfeyrac al oído

Marius se sintió ligeramente avergonzado. Levantó la mirada y vio la mirada desaprobatoria de Enjolras: daba miedo su expresión. Agunos se reían riéndose por lo bajo patético que lucía Marius, el rubio los fulminó con la mirada y automáticamente cesaron. Hubo un silencio incómodo. El que lo rompió fue Grantaire:

"¡Eh, chico (¿Marcus? ¿Matheus?) parece que hay ciertas cosillas que perturban tu atención! Venga, cuéntalas sin miedo" le dijo gentilmente mientras le alcanzaba una copa de vino que acababa de servir.

-Esteee...mil disculpas a todos, en realidad hay una chica que...

"¡CONQUE ESO ES! ¡Lo sabía!- Courfeyrac se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -¿Hace mucho la conoces? ¿Cómo se llama?"

"En realidad la he conocido esta tarde y no sé su nombre y..."

"¡¿SERÁ POSIBLE QUE DEJEN LAS TONTERÍAS PARA OTRO MOMENTO?! ¡ESTAMOS DISCUTIENDO POR EL FUTURO DEL PAÍS, SOMOS GENTE ADULTA! ¡NO PODEMOS LIDIAR CON ESTAS TONTERÍAS!"

"No es una tontería, Enjolras, en la medida en el que a él no le permiten concentrarse en sus deberes" Grantaire sirvió una copa de vino y estiró el brazo hacia Enjolras, a manera de ofrecimiento. El lo miró, impasible, sin ninguna intención visible de moverse de si sitio. Grantaire se encogió de hombros y llevó la copa a sus labios "Quizá deberíamos relajarnos un poco y ayudar a Marcus con su problemas amorosos"

"Marius..." comentó el aludido

"Perdón, Marius" Grantaire se corrigió a sí mismo

Enjolras estaba rojo de furia: su paciencia tenía un límite.

"GRANTAIRE ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¡TÚ NO CREES EN NADA, ERES UN BORRACHO QUE PIENSA QUE EL MUNDO ES UNA BROMA!"

Grantaire lo miró divertido "No sé de donde has sacado que no creo en nada, pero vale, fijamos que tienes razón ¿Por qué mi escepticismo interferiría con los sentimientos de este muchacho? ¿El amor? ¿Qué sabemos del amor? Podremos hablar mucho, organizar batallas y tener grandes ideales, pero sin amor no sirven de nada. Tú amas al pueblo, esto lo haces por él. Marius ama a una chica que ni siqueira conoce ¿Por qué su amor vale menos? ¿Por qué racionalizas todo? Ni mil filósofos han podido explicar el origen del amor aún..."

"Grantaire ha tomado demasiado" susurró Jehan

Lo cierto era que, borracho o no, todos estaban de piedra. Nunca habían oído a Grantaire defender algo tan fervientemente. ¿Qué ocultaba ese sujeto tras su apariencia de borracho escéptico? Marius quiso aprovechar el momento de distracción por parte de todos para irse, pero Combeferre adivinó su gesto y le lanzó una mirada de "ni-se-te-ocurra" a manera de prevención más que de enojo.

"Bien" Enjolras apenas se había inmutado, pero mil pensamientos corrían por su cabeza "Escúchame una cosa, Grantaire, te crees con tanto derecho para hablar así es por algo ¿Tu en qué crees? ¿Tú que amas?"

"¿Tu qué amas?" las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Grantaire por unos momentos

"Amo mi vino" contestó burlón Grantaire

Enjolras suspiró "Bien, chicos. se ha hecho un poco tarde. Mañana seguiremos con esto. Y, Marius, por favor, trata de venir más espabilado la próximas, confío en que puedes dar lo mejor de tía por el país" Marius asintió como un niño y y salió con los demás por la puerta. Todos obedecieron a Enjolras sin contradecirle, porque, a decir verdad, cuando estaba enojado le tenían un poco de miedo y sabían que lo más sano era hacerle caso.

Grantaire se levantó de su pequeña mesita con su botella, dejó una pequeña propina y se dispuso a salir detrás de sus amigos, último, como lo hacía usualmente. Cuando estaba por hacerlo sintió que alguien lo frenaba con el brazo. Dio media vuelta y se topó con la cara de Enjolras

"Tú no te vayas aún, necesito hablar contigo sobre un par de cosas"


	3. Everybody Hurts

_"...Luego comenzaba a escuchar un ruido metálico, como de cadenas arrastándose, cada vez el ruido se oía más fuerte e insoportable. Grantaire no podía pensar: se llevaba las manos a las orejas y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como si de esa manera pudiera escapar de allí. De repente, el sonido de las cadenas paraba. Un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, y otro, y otro. Miles de uvas cayendo hacia él. Una a una, suavemente. Abría los ojos y atrapaba una: sentía que le sonreía. Una pequeña risita, casi imperceptible, provenía de la uva. Lo miraba fijamente con sus ojitos, hasta que adquiría una expresión cada vez más burlona y comenzaban a escucharse carcajadas, cadá vez más fuerte..."_

Enjolras nunca había imaginado que pasaría por esta situación. ¿Por qué había frenado a Grantaire cuando estaba abandonando el café? ¿Por qué preocuparse de lo que opinaba aquel extraño ser que compartía encuentros con sus amigos? Después de todo, ese borracho pesimista no podía importarle menos. No gastaría un minuto de su valiosa y ocupada vida para hablar con él…

Y sin embargo allí estaba, plantado frente a él, con su gesto adusto e inmutable, agarrándole el brazo y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había mirado a los ojos tan de cerca…

Los vio. Tenía ojos enrojecidos, debido al alcohol seguramente, pero detrás de ese color… ¿Qué se ocultaba? Pupilas enormes y oscuras, profundas como el mar que esconde miles de secretos…¿Por qué sus ojos brillaban de esa manera? Conservaban un brillo tenue, apagado, casi imperceptible, podría deberse al alcohol, pero había algo en ese rasgo que se asemejaba a una plegaria ¿Una plegaria? ¿A qué? ¿O mejor dicho A QUIÉN? ¡Pero si ese hombre no creía en nada! ¿A Dionisio, el Dios del vino, por haber sido el inventor de lo único que le gustaba en esta vida?

Enjolras no pudo evitar que se le formara una media sonrisa con su última ocurrencia. Aprovechó la mueca para dejar de mirarlo, soltó su mano y se sentó en una silla. Suspiró.

"¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo?"preguntó Grantaire, que no se había movido de su sitio. Se había quedado exactamente parado donde Enjolras lo había frenado, como shockeado por la sorpresa.

"Porque me intrigas. Por eso. Ven, siéntate aquí enfrente mío" contestó el rubio muy relajadamente.

Grantaire obedeció. Ver a Enjolras de esa forma le parecía tan extraño que casi tropieza cuando se acercó a la silla. "P-pp-e-pe-pero…" balbuceó

"Mira Grantaire, ni yo ni nadie tenemos la autoridad para prohibirte que vengas a los encuentros de Les amis del ABC" Enjolras dijo firmemente, aunque no con su firmeza habitual, se dirigía hacia Grantaire como si fuera un niño chiquito al que hay que explicarle las cosas, con paciencia y hasta ternura, podría decirse "pero, como persona, tengo casi el deber de preguntarte… ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué vienes y escuchas para opinar sólo sarcásticamente, cuando puedes hacer muchas otras cosas allí afuera…? Lo que pasó hoy fue muy extraño…"

"Sí, es cierto, Marius enamorado ¡Já! Quien lo diría…" Grantaire vio venir hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación y trató de desviarla.

"No. No me refería a eso…la manera en que hablaste hoy, nunca te había oído defender algo con tanta pasión, con tanto ímpetu…cuando dices que morirías por Francia, en el fondo sé perfectamente que no lo harías. Sé que tu única certeza es tu vaso medio lleno. Pero hay algo que te impulsa a venir, hay un fuego interior que hoy saltó a la vista…"

Oh, no. Grantaire sintió como las mejillas le ardían cada vez más..

"…hay algo dentro tuyo que lucha por salir. Nosotros luchamos para hacer de esta una sociedad justa y equitativa. No puedo obligarte a que pienses lo mismo que yo, Grantaire, pero si tienes deseos de que esto cambie, por más que creas que no llegará a ningún lado, esa energía guardada que tienes sería muy útil si no la malgastaras así…" miró la botella vacía que yacía sobre la mesa. "En fin…escucharé que tienes que decir al respecto" Dijo, acercando su cara a la de él, como para no dejar escapar ninguna expresión.

Grantaire no podía hablar. Su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético. Tenía enfrente a la criatura más bella en todos los sentidos de la palabra que conocía, dirigiéndose hacia él y pidiéndole que confiese como un inspector de la policía. No, no, no, todo esto está muy mal, que el sueño, la salvación, la guía, sus labios de pétalos, el silencio, la tortura, las risas, el llanto, las uvas, el alcohol, la resaca, el dolor, la soledad, la vergüenza. Todas esas cosas formaban parte de su pequeño mundo cotidiano y ahora el ser que regía ese mundo, SU mundo, le pedía así como así que lo abandone, desnudo y desprotegido. De ninguna manera. Prefería vivir aferrado a algo que no existía, algo inconfesable, que una realidad triste e insostenible…"¿Acaso no es lo que él hace?¿No vive una mentira?"De repente se sintió dolido y cansado. Tomó la cara de Enjolras entré sus palmas,para disgusto de éste y le habló de la misma forma que él le habló antes.

"Tienes razón en todo, no creo en absoluto en esto, pero me divierte verlos planear su hora fúnebre. No creo tampoco en las estupideces de Marius, pero me divierte contradecirte, siempre que puedo. Apolo…me gusta ver cómo te consumes en algo inútil, es como ver a una flor marchitar. Todos moriremos algún día, pero tú malgastas tu juventud en cosas que no llevarán a ningún lado…"

Enjolras palideció mientras se quitaba esas sucias manos de su cara. Siempre había temido formular eso en su cabeza, esa idea lo perseguía en pesadillas… ¿Y ahora un alcohólico se lo decía así como así? Por primera vez en su vida sintió que perdió los estribos y le propinó a Grantaire un golpe en la cara. Luego se levantó y dejó el café Musain lo más rápido posible.

Grantaire se dejó caer en la silla. Se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y un dolor punzante en la cara. Una pequeña lágrima comenzó a surcarle la misma a toda velocidad.

**N/A: Espero que guste como va tomando forma la historia. Yo personalmente estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndola. Sigo agradeciendo opiniones y comentarios :)**


	4. Apolo despierta

_"Todas las uvas lo miraban y él nuevamente intentaba correr, esta vez consiguiéndolo, pero tropezaba dando marcha atrás y caía. Comenzaba a caer hasta que sentía aterrizar bruscamente. Sentía leves pinchazos en su cara: pasto. Abría los ojos con miedo. El cuadro siniestro había desaparecido: podía sentir… el sol…"_

Enjolras rara vez recordaba sus sueños luego de despertarse. Tampoco era algo que le preocupara en exceso. Sostenía firmemente la teoría de que los sueños eran "distracciones" "Amigos, soñemos despiertos, conscientemente, de esa manera lograremos nuestro cometido. Todo lo demás es energía malgastada, distracciones, banalidades"

Solía mirar a la botella de Grantaire dicho esto.

Las pocas veces que soñaba, recordaba haber soñado con Francia. Una Francia Hermosa, Libre y Soberana, con toda las personas iguales ante la ley viviendo en armonía y paz, cantando canciones mientras junto a sus amigos lo veneraban regalándole collares de distintas flores mientras él daba un discurso en un enorme balcón. Luego seguía la ovación.

Bueno, a decir verdad no solía contar sus sueños porque se avergonzaba un poco de ese narcisismo que afloraba en ellos. Y lo de las flores, era un poco extraño también.

Pero esa vez fue distinto. Enjolras abrió los ojos de golpe, como sobresaltado. Se sentó rápidamente en su cama y pensó en lo que había soñado, no sin sorprenderse.

Una UVA. Había soñado que era UNA UVA.

¡¿Pero qué c?!

Lo peor era que lo único que recordaba del sueño era eso. Además, la noche anterior le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño debido a lo sucedido con Grantaire. Se había puesto algo violento, lo reconocía, pero el borracho se lo estaba buscando con sus actitudes últimamente. Aún así, se sentía tremendamente culpable de lo que hizo. "Una cachetada…¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Demostré la misma inmadurez que él, en ese acto impulsivo. ¿Dónde quedó tu paciencia, Enjolras? ¿Tu sabiduría?..." Con esos pensamientos se había quedado dormido, luego de unas cuantas horas de reflexión

Una uva. Sencillamente genial.

Primero un borracho que se cree que puede cuestionar, que se atreve a burlarse tan despiadadamente de sus amada lucha, lo que más amaba en el mundo ("Después tiene el tupé de hablar de amor" pensó) Luego, el insomnio por culpa de esto. ¿Por qué le importaba TANTO? Esa incógnita desconcertaba a Enjolras, a quien toda su vida diferentes personas habían desconfiado, descreído y hasta defenestrado su lucha, hasta sus propios padres…nada de eso jamás lo había desviado de su lucha, ni siquiera lo había afectado.¿Por qué la opinión de un borracho SÍ le estaba afectando tanto?

Y ahora soñaba con uvas. La vida es irónica, realmente…

Dejó de reflexionar sobre el tema y preparase para irse a estudiar, aunque se estaba muriendo de sueño. El deber era el deber.

Unas horas después, Enjolras disfrutaba de una tarde soleada en el parque de Luxemburgo. Había decidido despejarse un poco se sus extraños y nuevos pensamientos aprovechando el día para dar un paseo por el parque y sentarse un rato en el mismo a estudiar, siempre atento a la gente y a las novedades que podrían traerle. Estaba muy concentrado en su lectura de "La República" de Platón cuando oyó una voz familiar

"¡Enjolras! ¿Dónde te habías metido?"era Courfeyrac. Parecía tenso.

"Estaba estudiando en el parque ¿Acaso es tan raro verme a la luz del sol?"

"Hace un par de horas que te estábamos buscando ¡No encontramos a Grantaire y tememos que haya hecho algo malo!"

Enjolras sintió asombrado como su corazón daba un vuelco al oír aquello. "Eh, él es un borracho, no me extrañaría que se haya quedado dormido por ahí, ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? ¿Están todos buscándolo? ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¿Y por qué temen que haya hecho "algo malo"? Ya su sola existencia es algo malo"

Courfeyrac no daba crédito a la hostilidad de las palabras de su amigo, pero se centró en brindarle la información que importaba.

"Enjolras, su casa aparece abandonada. Hemos ido porque una vecina ha visto a Joly y le ha dicho que estaba asustada, que ha estado escuchando unos ruidos extraños toda la noche. Joly nos lo ha dicho a todos, así que fuimos inmediatamente y nos encontramos con la casa sin ningún rastro de vida, sólo esto..." Sacó del bolsillo de su chaleco una carta. En el reverso de la misma rezaba el nombre del rubio, con letra desprolija y la tinta algo corrida.

"Lógicamente no quisimos meternos…pero pensaba que deberías leerla cuanto antes, teniendo en cuenta la situación"

Enjolras tomó la carta, su corazón latía rápidamente.

"Gracias, Courfeyrac. Creo que esto es algo personal. No te preocupes, me encargaré. Y dile a los muchachos que tampoco se preocupen. Que hagan algo de más provecho que preocuparse por alcohólicos irremediables"

Courfeyrac saludó a Enjolras y salió del parque caminando, pensativo "El cinismo parece estar de moda en estos días" reflexionó.


End file.
